Beth & Rio When I was sleeping
by BohoQueen
Summary: A little fluffy piece set after 1x7. Beth gets shot when 3 of Rios guys go rogue. Beth makes a smart choice and impresses rio, leading to a sweet moment. Part 1/2


This is just a short little fluff, thinking of doing another one but filling it with smut...Lemme know what you wanna see?!

Rio was calm when it came to his line of work he had his workers and he had a small amount of workers who he considered friends, he cared for them but one thing was certain when it came to his empire. Nobody was going to cause it's downfall or snitch him out, no matter who you are or how close to him you happened to be. So when Rio got a call from one of his boys at the warehouse telling them they had a problem, one of the housewives had been shot and was unconscious he felt an uneasy feeling in his stomach when he was told it was beth who was shot at. He kept his tone calm on the phone which in this rare moment was a struggle, he asked his questions in a clear stern tone. In the end he knew all he needed, she'd been shot at when out the bullet had hit her just above her breast, close to her shoulder which caused a sigh of relief, the worrying part was she'd lost a lot of blood when waiting for Annie and Ruby to get to her for some reason she refused hospital and requested to be brought to Rio. This slightly confused him, yet he made his was to her and dealt with calming the growing anxiety in his stomach.

'' Why'd you bring her here? '' Rio burst into the room, slamming the door behind him, his expression was one of anger as a result of wanted the people who did this killed and worry for her, his apparent feelings for her didn't help put him in a better mood either. His voice was loud and cold, he walked over to beths side his eyes scanning her paler than usual skin and blood stained skin around the bullet wound which was poorly bandaged. Across from him Ruby and Annie looked up at him, tears in their eyes and fighting back sobs annie spoke before he snapped repeating his question.

'' Auh..'' Annie swallowed, letting go of beths hand to wipe her eyes '' She made us. We wanted to bring her to the hospital when she called but she demanded we bring her here, to you so she doesn't have to answer any questions that may lead to involving her in a gang... it was all her idea. '' Rio could tell she feared he was mad they brought her here and he didn't say anything to rid her of that fear.

Rio nodded slowly, impressed that even in a time of pain she didn't sell them out, she did enjoy this as much as him, he liked that. '' Alright. I wanna know who did this. '' He looked to his guys and they nodded moving away.

'' Is she gonna die? '' Ruby asked and without even looking at her his eyes staying on Beth he shook his head.

'' No '' She didn't look good, but he'd seen worse. Bending down he grabbed more bandages and began doing them tighter. With every move he could feel Ruby and Annie watching him, he grabbed what little pain relievers they had and injected Beth's arm.

'' Dude what the hell?! '' Annie brought attention to herself and Rio rolled his eyes.

'' You gotta trust me, it's to keep her drowsy so she don't go running around or trying to go home. You ladies wanna do something, cover for her, she's gonna be here a couple days. '' Rios voice was harsh and they just nodded, knowing there was nothing else they could do.

Hours passed, Ruby and Annie left, Annie almost had to be forced out but he couldn't have two sisters disappearing, covering for Beth without FBI getting involved was risky enough and the best person to cover for her was Annie so had to have her game face on. Rio and his guys had put some pieces together. Why target Beth? Why target any of the three well after speaking to majority of his workers he found out 3 of his guys blamed Ruby, Beth and Annie for the FBI looking into them, they got mad when Rio canceled all work to lay low for a bit and pinned them as the targets, Rio knew the three of them were not his rotten eggs so he'd made sure his guys killed the 3 guys who hurt Beth. This made him feel better for business and personal reasons. Now all his guys had gone home, he didn't want to leave her until he saw some form of movement and life back in her.

Rios eyes widened as he didn't have to wait anymore, Beth mumbled and shifted slightly, Rio reacted and placed his hands on her good shoulder to make sure she didn't move, slowly his brown eyes locked onto her blue ones, her eyes opened slowly and he could tell she was out of it, thanks to the meds he'd injected her with. '' Beth? You're with me, my boys took care of things, ain't nobody gonna hurt you again, do you hear me? ''

Beth shook her head and mumbled something again, he couldn't understand. '' My kids... my babies. ''

'' Are fine at home, Annies watching them. The guys that hurt you, they ain't gonna be a problem anymore. '' Beths eyes seemed to focus on his now and he was sure he saw the smallest smile form on her lips. '' You gotta stay here for a little bit then it all goes back to the way it was before. '' She passed out again before he finished his sentence and Rio sighed, leaning back in his chair.

Rio was woken from a nap he hadn't meant to take. Beths soft, sleepy voice woke him. '' Water. '' she said in a raspy tone. Rio moved quickly, grabbing the bottle beside her and moving it to her lips, his fingers sinking into her soft curls as he held her head up, helping her drink. '' Where am I, did Ruby go to the cops or..?''

'' Shhh. '' Rio hushed her and shook his head. '' I told Annie what to do, Ruby to. They covered you. '' Seeing her become more herself soothed his anxiety and his confident, cocky side was coming back to show. '' You good, you did good coming here, not some hospital. '' Now he was sure he saw a smile. She was proud of herself, he liked that.

'' Why am I so tired? ''

'' I gave you some meds, keep you down so you heal up. ''

'' You drugged me? '' He chuckled at that and nodded.

'' You rather stick the pain of a bullet wound mama? '' he leaned closer looking down at her. '' You badass but no shame in avoiding the pain. '' Beth smiled weakley.

'' Thank you ... for handling it. '' She started to feel herself doze back into sleep, her vision went fuzzy and she could feel his hand on her cheek and then lips press against hers, She trie to force her eyes opened but tiredness won, however before she fell asleep '' Rio? '' she tried to reach out, she felt a face she was certain was his and his lips pressed against hers again. Then she was out. Rio looked down at her, back in her state of sleep and sighed, hopefully she wouldn't remember that.

The next day Beth was slowly awoken by Annies voice, then she felt the pounding pain in her shoulder. The pain making her feel less like the badass she wanted to. She handled this without getting the FBI involved she was proud of that, and she really would be once the pain went away. She opened her eyes in time to see Annie jump up from her seat smiling. '' Oh my god, you're alive. '' she said happily amused and Beth was glad to see her and hear her humor once more. She slowly sat up with the held of Annie and spotted Rio leaning against the wall his intense gaze on her. Beth then recalled her last foggy memory before falling back asleep. Her fingers shot up to her lips, remembering soft lips on hers. She knew it was him and for a second her their eyes just stayed locked on another until Annie broke it with a hug and words Beth lazily replied to.

Beth looked back to Rio and spoke '' What happened last night? '' Would he admit it? No, she was sure he wouldn't.

Rio shrugged '' You slept, mumbled a few things. Nothing special. ''

Beth nodded but his eyes told her he knew she was fishing, yet neither said anything '' What now? '' She asked an unspecific question yet Rio answered confidently.

'' You go home, rest for a few days. Then we get back to business like normal. The guys that did this, they gone. We don't have no more rotten eggs ladys. Back to work. '' He sounded calm, he was calm. Beth nodded slowly, this was how it worked, she was shocked partly, they just kept going? She could pull out of this life but she didn't want to as stupid as it sounded, she knew how badly she enjoyed this life.

Annie spoke up '' Just like that? Back to normal? ''

Rio shrugged looking cocky. '' Back to normal. You Ladies did good. '' His eyes landed on Beths and they shared a small grin and then he turned and was gone before she could question him.

Back to normal...

 **Anyone for a smutty part 2?**


End file.
